


Чтобы правду сказать, много слов не нужно

by AngelJul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Incest, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, pre-season
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку на крэк-фест 3.30: Престэнфорд, очередное проклятие - и Сэм не может врать (уходить от ответа тоже). Первый раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чтобы правду сказать, много слов не нужно

Ведьма просто молча смотрит ему в глаза и улыбается. Она совершенно не была удивлена и тем более, не напугана, когда Сэм влез в окно ее дома с оружием. Не выкрикнула ни одного заклинания, не швырнула какую-либо из своих склянок с зельем, а просто смотрела на Сэма. А он, словно загипнотизированный, не может отвести взгляда и начинает краснеть как от стыда. В этот момент слышится треск, с которым распахивается входная дверь и в нее влетает злой Дин. Бросает быстрый оценивающий взгляд на Сэма, потом на ведьму и не раздумывая стреляет в нее. После прогремевшего выстрела, девушка замертво падает на пол, даже не вскрикнув. И что удивляет Дина больше всего, так это то, что Сэм тоже медленно оседает на пол без сознания…  
***  
\- Какого черта ты полез туда один?! – орет перепуганный не на шутку Дин, когда Сэм приходит в себя в Импале, - Я же просил дождаться меня! А если бы я не успел?! И ты бы сейчас квакал или того хуже…, - он замолкает, не в силах закончить это «и того хуже…». Даже думать об этом страшно, не то, что произносить вслух.  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы как… - бормочет Сэм, отвернувшись к окну, так тихо, что Дин ничего не может расслышать.  
\- Чего?! Сэм!  
Мелкий вскидывается, резко оборачивается и смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Его голос звучит надрывно:  
\- Я не хотел ее упустить и облажаться как в прошлый раз…  
\- Сэмми, с тобой все в порядке? Что за чушь ты несешь?!  
\- Со мной все в порядке. И это не чушь, в прошлый раз… - терпеливо начинает объяснять Сэм.  
\- Стоп! Я помню, что было на прошлой охоте, но с чего ты решил, что облажался?!  
\- Я…ты… - Сэм обреченно вздыхает и снова отворачивается к окну, - мне хватило твоего взгляда, чтобы понять, что ты обо мне думаешь и…  
\- Сэм! Успокойся, - Дин был уверен теперь, что с братом что-то не так, он бы никогда такое не выболтал, - Ведьма что-то с тобой сделала?  
\- Нет..она просто смотрела мне в глаза и улыбалась, как будто была рада меня видеть.  
\- Так, понятно, с этим мы разберемся потом, а сейчас срочно выспаться. Ты, кажется, не в себе.  
***  
После того, как они вернулись домой, Сэм заперся в ванной и не выходил оттуда, пока не убедился в том, что брат уже лег спать. Он аккуратно выскальзывает из ванной и крадется к своей кровати, на мгновенье, задержавшись возле кровати Дина. Потом садиться на свою, повернувшись спиной к брату и смотрит в окно. Когда Дин включает ночник и начинает говорить, Сэм заметно вздрагивает и испуганно оборачивается:  
\- И как это называется, Сэм? У тебя же не переходной возраст, зачем ты там так долго отсиживался?  
\- Я… - голос у Сэма хриплый и тихий от долгого молчания, и отчего-то дрожит, - я мылся, мастурбировал и избегал тебя. Вышел, потому что думал, что ты спишь.  
После такого откровения, он мгновенно краснеет как помидор и, отвернувшись, сутулится, опустив голову. Дин же шокировано молчит. Как-то было странно. С чего бы Сэм сейчас все это рассказывал? Обычно, он язвил или огрызался на подобные вопросы, а сейчас…Теперь уже не оставалось, сомнений, ведьма что-то сделала с Сэмом, только вот что. Дин вывернется наизнанку, но завтра все выяснит. Хорошо, что отец на очередной охоте, иначе огребли бы оба по первое число за все это.  
За размышлениями Дин переводит взгляд на Сэма, и сердце замирает: брат дрожит и, кажется, всхлипывает? Это уже ни в какие рамки! Если Сэм не может скрыть слез, значит, случилось что-то серьезное. Чертова ведьма!  
Он тихонько поднимается и подходит к Сэму, садится рядом и обнимает его одной рукой за плечи, другой ерошит непослушные волосы на макушке:  
\- Эй… - почему-то шепчет Дин, - Сэмми, ты чего?  
\- Дин… - как-то уж совсем беспомощно шепчет мелкий и утыкается носом ему в ключицу, крепко обнимая за талию, - мне не по себе от незнания того, что она со мной сделала…а она что-то сделала, я в этом уверен…  
Дин едва ощутимо напрягается, услышав практически свои мысли, будто Сэм их прочитал и сильнее обнимает брата, шепча ему в макушку:  
\- Мы во всем разберемся, Сэмми, чтобы это ни было.  
***  
Дин просыпается от того, что носом он уткнулся во что-то щекотное, и теперь ему нестерпимо хочется чихнуть. Еще не до конца проснувшись, он неосознанно трется об этот «раздражитель». В руках тут же начинает шевелиться что-то теплое. Сэм. Они вчера так и заснули в обнимку. Дин неосознанно дергается после воспоминаний, а потом резко замирает, боясь разбудить Сэма. Но мелкий даже и не думает разлеплять глаза, лишь сильнее прижимается своим худощавым и теплым телом к Дину и утыкается носом ему в шею. От теплого дыхания в чувствительном месте во рту у Дина мгновенно пересыхает, и по спине пробегают мурашки. Он хотел попытаться аккуратно выбраться из желанных объятий, но ночные воспоминания не позволили ему этого сделать, даже не смотря на утренний стояк. Дин не может сдержать дрожи, когда Сэм во сне неосознанно трется своим стояком об его бедро. Дин бросает взгляд на часы – время как раз вставать мелкому в школу. А Дин хотел его сегодня туда не пускать и дать выспаться, но терпеть такое выше его сил. Кое-как выпутавшись из объятий, Дин умудряется даже не разбудить Сэма и чуть ли не бежит в ванную. Ему хватает пары движений рукой по члену, чтобы кончить с тихим шепотом «Сэмми»…  
Когда Дин отдышавшись и приняв теплый душ, возвращается в комнату – наблюдает забавную картину: заспанный, взъерошенный Сэм носится в поисках своих учебников наперевес с рюкзаком.  
\- Сэмми, даже не думай, сегодня ты останешься дома, - улыбается Дин, опираясь плечом о дверной косяк, и скрещивает руки на груди, наблюдая за братом, - Мы еще не разобрались с последствиями от встречи с ведьмой.  
Сэм одарил его таким хмурым взглядом, что Дин не смог сдержать ухмылки.  
\- Дин… - прищурившись, начинает он.  
\- Это не обсуждается. Я тебя никуда не пущу.  
Сэм сейчас выглядит, словно побитый любимым хозяином щенок. Демонстративно кидает на пол рюкзак и тут же раздевается до боксеров, быстро залезая под одеяло. Поворачивается к Дину спиной, выражая тем самым все то, что он думает о запрете брата. Дин лишь усмехнулся на эту выходку и пошел вниз, готовить себе завтрак.  
Через час он заглянул в комнату и улыбнулся – Сэм спал, распластавшись по всей кровати, и скинул на пол одеяло. Дин поднял и укрыл им Сэма и снова ушел вниз. Слишком большое было искушение.  
***  
Дин успел задремать перед телевизором, когда его разбудил скрип ступеньки. Через мгновенье в комнате, совмещенной с кухней, появился заспанный Сэм в помятой футболке и едва держащихся на бедрах пижамных штанах. Дин молча проследил за его перемещениями, размышляя, как бы еще расспросить про его встречу с ведьмой. Неожиданная возникшая, бредовая мысль сорвалась с языка прежде, чем Дин смогу ее нормально сформулировать:  
\- Сэмми, мне или показалось, или ты испугался оставаться дома?  
Наливающий в этот момент кофе Сэм, с каким-то придушенным звуком выронил кружку и расплескал горячий коричневый напиток по столу и своей футболке. Тяжело вздохнув, он пробормотал что-то похожее на «да». Дин удивленно приподнял бровь:  
\- Почему?  
Послышался едва внятный стон и Сэм закрыл лицо руками, покраснев так, что заалели даже уши:  
\- Потому что боюсь оставаться с тобой наедине.  
Дин удивленно моргнул. Может он ослышался?  
\- Сэм, ты сам-то понял, что сказал?  
\- Понял.  
Дин нахмурился. Он упускал что-то важное, только вот что. Сэм со вчерашнего вечера вываливал на него, похоже, только правду. Не ведьмина ли эта заслуга…Надо было окончательно убедиться в своей догадке:  
\- Как давно у тебя не было секса? – Дин даже прикусывает губу от того, что задал этот вопрос и напряженно ждет ответ. Сейчас окажется, что Сэм дурачился и пошлет Дина за такое очень далеко.  
\- Никогда. Я девственник, - кажется, покраснеть еще больше невозможно, но Сэму это удается. Он быстрым шагом поднимается наверх, так и не посмотрев на брата.  
Дин медленно моргает и не может прийти в себя от откровенности. Похоже, проклятие было в том, что Сэм не может врать вообще. Даже банально уйти от ответа.  
Идти следом за братом сразу он не решается. Сэм вряд ли сейчас будет способен на разговор. Но какой-то странный звонок зарождающейся паники заставляет Дина встать с дивана и пойти наверх. Как он и ожидал, мелкий заперся в комнате и на стук не отвечает. Даже угрозы вышибить дверь не помогают – Сэм не откликается.  
Дин идет вниз, к вешалке. В их комнате замок фиговый, такой можно вскрыть с помощью банальной кредитки. Спустя пару минут он снова наверху перед дверью. Не тратя больше времени на стук или угрозы-уговоры, Дин вскрывает замок и аккуратно приоткрывает дверь – внутри стоит звенящая тишина. Сэм лежит на кровати, лицом уткнувшись в подушку. Увидев его, Дина отпускает – всего за несколько минут он успел столько всего понадумать.  
\- Уйди.. – бормочет Сэм, чуть приподняв голову над подушкой, чтобы брат мог его расслышать. Но Дин не был бы Дином, если бы послушался:  
\- Сэм…ну серьезно, ты чего психуешь по пустякам?  
Сэм молчит, все так же уткнувшись в подушку.  
\- Эй, Сэмми, прекрати, - просит Дин, чуть дотронувшись до его плеча. Мелкий чуть сдвигается, уходя от прикосновения и снова бурчит:  
\- Я же попросил.  
\- Нифига, Сэм! – тут же взвивается Дин, начиная злиться.  
\- Не надо… - жалобно просит Сэм.  
\- Что вообще с тобой творится, а? – Дин почти кричит, не обращая внимания на просьбу, - Подумаешь, потерпел бы подколы и всего-то! Как будто в первый раз! Нет же! Ты выедешь себя как истеричка! – «И пугаешь меня!» чуть было не срывается с языка, но Дин во время затыкается. Не стоит Сэму знать об этом, - И почем же ты вдруг стал бояться моего общества?! Расскажи мне, Сэм!  
От подушки слышаться тяжелый вздох и Сэм медленно садиться.  
\- Что со мной творится… - со злобой бурчит Сэм себе под нос, - я же просил, не надо, Дин. Но нет, ты захотел правды. Так вот, правда!!! – в тон брату, взрывается Сэм, - Я уже черт знает сколько мечтаю о том, чтобы ты меня трахнул! Поэтому и боюсь быть с тобой наедине, боюсь не сдержаться!!! Доволен?! У тебя не брат, а ненормальный псих! Фрик! Каким ты меня всегда дразнишь!!!  
Сэм красный от смущения и злости, тяжело дышит и смотрит прямо в глаза. Еще мгновенье и он срывается с кровати и бежит к двери. Дин только растерянно хлопает глазами и толком еще ничего не может осознать, когда Сэм исчезает в дверях. В голове звучит только: «мечтаю о том, чтобы ты меня трахнул». Снизу слышится сильный хлопок входной двери и только тогда Дин отмирает. Сэм сбежал.  
Он сразу же кидается за ним. Далеко уйти он не мог, и Дин быстро его догоняет на тропинке, ведущей в лес. Дом у них, как всегда, стоит, чуть ли не в самой глуши. Сэм даже курку не взял в порыве отчаяния – так и убежал в футболке и в добавок еще и босиком. На улице не смотря на полдень зябко и пасмурно. Дину хочется дать ему затрещину, но когда он дергает бегущего брата за руку, заставляя остановится, разворачивает лицом к себе и видит слезы на его щеках, уже хочется настучать по голове себе.  
\- Сэмми!  
Мелкий не скрывает слез, глаза покраснели, по щекам продолжают бежать тонкие влажные дорожки. Он уже дрожит от холода, но руку пытается высвободить и не смотрит на Дина.  
\- Сэмми, пожалуйста, успокойся! – Дин, не смотря на сопротивление, притягивает к себе и обнимает.  
\- Отпусти меня! – голос дрожит от слез и злости. Сэм упирается руками ему в грудь и пытается вырваться, - Только не надо меня жалеть! Мне итак противно от самого себя!  
\- Успокойся… - Дин не обращает внимания на истерику брата и как маленького гладит по голове, прижимая к себе еще сильнее. Сэм постепенно затихает и теперь слышны только сухие всхлипы. Он уже не сопротивляется, когда Дин обнимает его за плечи и отводит в дом. На диване лежит плед и Дин закутывает в него дрожащего Сэма, после идет на кухню, чтобы включить чайник. Спустя пару минут, возвращается оттуда с чашкой горячего чай и ставит ее перед Сэмом. Мелкий теперь вообще не смотрит в его сторону, взгляд такой пустой, что у Дина начинает болеть в груди.  
\- Выпей и поговорим, - приказывает Дин и быстро уходит наверх за рубашкой. Он тоже замерз достаточно.  
Когда он возвращается, чашка на столике до сих пор полная, а Сэм лежит на боку, прижав ноги к груди.  
\- Сэм, какого черта?!  
\- Отстань…Я не хочу сейчас разговаривать.  
Дин чуть ли не стонет от бессилия. Вот ведь упрямая задница!  
\- Я сейчас насильно тебя напою!  
Сэм одаривает его возмущенным взглядом, а Дин мысленно радуется - хотя бы посмотрел на него, уже лучше.  
\- Я не шучу.  
Взгляд становится еще острее, того и гляди, молнии метать начнет. Но Дин не сдается, не отводит взгляда и Сэму приходится принять поражение и подчинится. Он нехотя принимает сидячее положение и тянется за чашкой. Пьет молча, шипит, когда делает большой глоток и обжигает язык, но выпивает все до капли и снова заворачивается в плед.  
\- А теперь…  
\- Нет! – возмущается Сэм, - Разговаривать я не о чем не хочу, тем более сейчас и тем более с тобой.  
Дин медленно выдыхает, пытаясь не поддаться нарастающему раздражению. Не хочет, значит, разговаривать, ну ладно, сам напросился. Он садиться на диван, специально рядом с Сэмом, подмечая, как тот напрягается и непонимающе смотрит в его сторону. Дин зачем-то мысленно считает до пяти, возможно, давая себе время передумать, но в итоге резко притягивает Сэма к себе за плед, ухватившись на груди, и нежно целует.  
Брат на мгновенье оцепеневает, а потом начинает вырываться. Дин предполагал, что так и будет, поэтому не отпускает, а наоборот, сильнее прижимает к себе. Сэм возмущенно пытается что-то простонать. Дин нагло этим пользуется и проникает к нему в рот языком. Легко касается неба, проводит по кромке зубов и скользит по языку Сэма. Мелкий задыхается от нахлынувших ощущений, обмякая в его руках и больше не пытается вырваться или сопротивляться. Дин одной рукой зарывается в его непослушные волосы, спускаясь поцелуями на подбородок, прикусывая в том месте, где у Сэма ямочка, другой – пытается распутать плед. Сэм коротко и рвано дышит и тихо стонет, когда Дин проводит языком по шее замысловатую линию. И вот, плед уже распахнут, Сэм жмется к нему и гладит по спине, когда снаружи слышится, как подъезжает машина. Дин отрывается от своего занятия и смотрит на Сэма такими испуганными глазами. Тем временем дверь машины хлопает.  
\- Быстро наверх, - шепчет Дин, и Сэм без слов поднимается и быстрым шагом уходит из комнаты.  
В замке уже слышна возня. Дин только успевает включить телевизор и завернуться в плед, как дверь распахивается и на пороге появляется отец.  
***  
Джон ушел в душ. Дин быстро ставит разогреваться вчерашнюю пиццу и бежит наверх. Сэм догадался запереть дверь.  
\- Сэмми, открой, - коротко постучав, зовет он.  
Щелкает замок и дверь открывается. Сэм сразу же садиться на свою кровать и заворачивается в одеяло.  
\- Он в душе, - отвечает Дин на невысказанный вопрос, застывший в глазах Сэма, - и ничего не заметил, успокойся, - Сэм хмыкает, но молчит, - Окей, хорошо, мы поговорим потом, и сразу предупреждаю, я сделал это не из жалости, понял? - дожидается нерешительного кивка от него и продолжает, - Тебе нельзя сейчас разговаривать с отцом. Иначе нам будет крышка, обоим. Я сказал, что ты заболел и не можешь разговаривать. Отец уедет завтра утром, нам нужно как-то продержаться это время.  
Сэм снова обреченно вздыхает и отворачивается, намереваясь вытянуться на кровати.  
\- Сэмми…ну не молчи, пожалуйста, - просит Дин, садясь на край его кровати.  
\- А что говорить? – Сэм смотрит на него через плечо. В глазах столько печали и еще чего-то, что Дин не может разобрать.  
Наплевав даже на то, что дверь не заперта, он наклоняется и целует Сэма, отчаянно и нежно. Так хочется увидеть в этих озорных глазах радость и улыбку. Сэм не отпихивает его, как Дин ожидал, а наоборот, осторожно прикасается к скуле, будто все еще не веря в происходящее, ерошит короткие волосы у него на затылке и с готовностью отвечает на поцелуи и ласки. Дин кусает его за нижнюю губу, тут же зализывая укус, снова проскальзывает Сэму в рот и с удовольствием начинает посасывать его язык. И едва не задыхается, когда брат забирается одной рукой ему под футболку. Ласковое прикосновение теплой руки посылает по спине мурашки. В тумане страсти, они едва различают, что вода в душе стихла, и внизу слышатся шаги отца. Дин нехотя отрывается от его губ и встает с кровати. Глаза Сэма потемнели от нахлынувшего возбуждения и непривычно блестят. Дин с удовольствием отмечает, что там уже и намека нет на прежние чувства, их сменили совершенно другие, более правильные.  
Сэм смущенно улыбается и откидывается на подушки, облизываясь. Дин чуть слышно стонет и быстро уходит в ванную. После поцелуев член итак стоит колом, а от такого зрелища, эрекция стала вообще болезненной. К отцу спускаться в таком виде нельзя, заподозрит еще что.  
Дин закрылся в ванной и прислонился к двери лбом. Проведя языком по припухшим губам, он почувствовал еще не исчезнувший вкус Сэма. Он сам не верил в происходящее. Только утром он считал себя полнейшим уродом, потому что дрочил на спящего младшего брата, а оказалось, вот как все повернулось. Скорее бы отец уехал. Сейчас будет еще сложнее держать руки при себе.  
Дин настроил душ и, скинув одежду, шагнул под теплые ласковые струйки. Стоило вспомнить, как Сэм осторожно прикасался к нему, как стонал от поцелуев…Оргазм накатил сразу, едва он коснулся себя. Выплеснувшись на плитку, Дин уперся руками в стену и просто подставил спину, позволяя воде ласкать его тело, приходя в себя после яркой и сильной разрядки.  
Он бы так и стоял, пока горячая вода не кончилась, но в дверь неожиданно постучали, и в ванную заглянул Сэм. Увидев Дина, он умилительно покраснел и отвел взгляд, стараясь не смотреть в его сторону:  
\- Папа приходил, спрашивал, как я себя чувствую. В общем, я притворился спящим, врать же я не могу. Надо что-то придумать и ты ему скажешь.  
\- Хорошо, сейчас что-нибудь придумаем, - ухмыльнулся Дин и подмигнул ему, заметив взгляд мелкого в отражении зеркала. Краснеющий Сэм – это чудесное зрелище и очень возбуждающее. Дин мысленно застонал. Сэм заводил его самыми нелепыми вещами. Ну как можно было хотеть разложить его на чем угодно, когда мелкий всего лишь покраснел?  
Дин усилием воли заставил себя переключить воду на ледяную и простоял так пару минут, пытаясь унять разыгравшееся воображение и подступающее возбуждение. Сэм так и стоял в дверях. Дин чувствовал его изучающее голодный взгляд на своем теле, что ни каким образом не облегчало его задачу замерзания под душем.  
\- Сэм…прекрати.  
Сэм даже вздрогнул и заулыбался смущенно, поняв, что его поймали. Он еще раз скользнул взглядом по стройному подтянутому телу брата и вышел из ванной. Дин позволил себе после этого расслабиться и перестать, наконец, себя пытать «закаливанием».  
***  
Дин сидел в гостиной, чистил оружие, пока отец изучал какие-то газетные статьи. После душа, они с Сэмом быстро придумали, ну точнее, он придумал, что соврать отцу и ушел вниз. Но пара быстрых поцелуев ему все же успела перепасть. Затерявшись в приятных воспоминаниях, он так и замер с недоразобранным обрезом, очнулся от того, что его окликнул Джон:  
\- Дин, ты что застыл?  
\- Извини, задумался.  
Джон понимающе усмехнулся и вернулся к своему прерванному занятию. Дин помрачнел на мгновенье. Лучше пусть отец думает о то, что он влюбился в какую-нибудь девушку, а не в своего младшего брата. От мыслей о Сэме в груди разливалось тепло и хотелось глупо улыбаться. Но Дин не мог себе позволить такое. Отец не поймет, не в его стиле это было. Задумавшись, он чуть не пропустил момент, когда зазвонил телефон. Он готов был заорать от радости, когда услышал фразу отца «Приеду немедленно», перед тем, как тот положил трубку, но сдержал этот порыв.  
\- Снова уезжаешь? – как можно более нейтрально поинтересовался он у отца.  
\- Придется. И похоже, на несколько недель, - Джон быстро собирал оружие в сумку.  
Дин же закусил губу, чтобы не улыбаться. Это было эгоистично с его стороны, и раньше, до того, как узнал, что все очень даже взаимно у них с Сэмом, он никогда не радовался отъезду отца.  
\- Ты же недавно приехал.  
\- Одному знакомому нужна моя помощь. Присматривай за Сэмом. Если что, я позвоню.  
Уже в дверях, обернувшись через плечо, сказал Джон и ушел. Как только послышался шум отъезжающей машины, Дин с непередаваемым радостным воплем кинулся наверх. Сэм, по-видимому, был солидарен с мыслями Дина, поэтому-то они и столкнулись на лестнице, чуть не сбив друг друга с ног.  
\- Дин, на ..  
\- Надолго, Сэмми! – нетерпеливо перебил его Дин, толкая к стене и накидываясь с жадными поцелуями на его губы.  
\- Дин… - Сэм пытался еще что-то говорить между поцелуями, - ты же не собираешься…прямо здесь…Дииин…  
Дин кусает его за ключицу и задирает футболку, касаясь такой желанной гладкой кожи. Сэм стонет в голос, притягивая ближе к себе, и мокро облизывает ухо. И внезапно отключается, обмякая в руках Дина. 

***  
\- Сэмми? – послышался какой-то шорох, и Сэм почувствовал прикосновение чего-то влажного и холодного к своему лбу. Открывать глаза он почему-то не спешил. Дин, не дождавшись реакции, снова заговорил, думая, что его никто не слышит:  
\- Чувствую себя идиотом. Надо было сначала поговорить с тобой нормально, а потом уже накидываться…Но когда ты вылетел из дома раздетый, я испугался, - Дин ненадолго замолчал, но потом собрался с мыслями и продолжил, - Не ожидал, что не один в семье страдалец, - в голосе Дина чувствовалась улыбка и Сэм едва удержался, чтобы не улыбнуться в ответ, - Сэмми…люблю тебя, - едва слышно прошептал Дин и поцеловал Сэма в лоб, - что эта сволочь с тобой сделала. Приди же в себя.  
После этого Сэм почувствовал на своих губах губы Дина и едва не хихикнул. Ему почему-то стало очень весело. Он терпеливо подождал, пока Дин отстраниться и только потом открыл глаза и улыбнулся. Это признание, такое нужное ему, Дин никогда бы не произнес вслух, только в похожей ситуации. Дин же, поняв, что Сэм все слышал, сначала растерянно на него смотрел, а потом шлепнул по животу мокрой тряпкой и поднялся с кровати.  
\- Мелкий провокатор, я тут переживаю, а он…сучонок… - бурчал себе под нос Дин, направляясь к двери.  
\- Диииин! Вернииись! – прокричал ему вслед Сэм и заливисто рассмеялся. – Я тебя тоже, придурок! Вернись!  
В ответ в Сэма прилетела все та же мокрая тряпка, но Дин не вернулся.  
\- Вот упрямый, - пробормотал, подскакивая с кровати, Сэм. Стянул мокрую майку и чуть ли не бегом направился вниз.  
Дин обнаружился в гостиной на диване. Сидел и сверлил злым взглядом ни в чем не повинный телевизор. Услышав шаги на лестнице, он еще больше ссутулился, сложив руки на груди.  
\- Дин, серьезно, прекрати, - Сэм, не боясь реакции разозленного брата, подошел и обнял его со спины. Тот начал вырываться, но Сэм прижался еще плотнее и скользнул руками по его предплечьям, - как будто я это не понял по твоим поступкам.  
Дин фыркнул, но ощутимо расслабился, хотя все еще продолжал выделываться.  
\- Ну ладно, - Сэм резко отодвинулся от него и направился к лестнице, бросив через плечо, как он считал – совсем небрежно, - тогда я закончу то, что мы начали на лестнице, один.  
Сэм ожидал в ответ что-нибудь похожее на «смотри руку в мозоли не сотри», но Дин снова только фыркнул. Настроение упало. Шутка не удалась. Сэм рассчитывал, что Дин назовет его Спящей красавицей и все, а он обиделся всерьез. Когда Сэм уже был на последней ступеньке, до него донесся насмешливый голос Дина:  
\- Ты же меня будешь представлять, а, Сэмми?  
\- Ага, размечтался! – и засмеялся, но резко перестал. В этот же момент Сэм услышал, как по лестнице, перепрыгивая через несколько ступенек, поднимается Дин.  
\- Сэм? Ты…ты…блин, я не знаю, что спросить! – Дин даже за плечи его схватил.  
\- Что угодно!  
\- Блин! Ты подсматривал за девчонками в раздевалке?  
\- Что?! Нет! – возмущенно бурчит, вспоминая о единственном разе, когда хотел точно убедиться, что они его не привлекают.  
\- А если правду? – прищурившись, спросил Дин.  
Сэму и отвечать не пришлось, его выдал яркий румянец, проступивший на щеках.  
\- Сэмми!!! – Дин издал радостный вопль и так сжал Сэма в объятиях, что тот едва смог прохрипеть:  
-Задушишь…пусти…Дин! – Сэм вздохнул полной грудью, как только Дин его с неохотой выпустил из объятий, - Все, уже не дуешься?  
Дин сначала нахмурился, а потом, усмехнулся и снова обнял Сэма:  
\- Проклятье больше не действует. Интересно, какое было условие для его снятия?  
\- Мне кажется, она узнала мою тайну, - Сэм смутился под пристальным взглядом брата, - прежде, чем ты нашел нас, она посмотрела мне в глаза. Мне кажется, она думала, что сделает мне только хуже…  
-…а сделала только лучше, - засмеялся Дин, выпуская Сэма из объятий и схватив за запястье, потащил в их комнату. Сэм не возражал. Ведьма, сама того и не зная, сделала им обоим подарок, когда прокляла его. Знала бы она, что у Винчестеров все не как у людей.


End file.
